User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 12: My Way Or Zimbabwe
Episode 12: My Way Or Zimbabwe Premise: The teams go to Zimbabwe on a selfie safari. Ryan and Stephanie continue to bicker, Junior tries to be manly, and Jacques and Josee head back to Hawaii to get rid of their bad luck. Challenge: Get selfies off a waterfall and with a rhino Winner(s): Sanders and MacArthur Eliminated: None My Favorite Part: MacArthur making fun of Stephanie and Ryan. This is another one of my favorite episodes of the season. There are a lot of hilarious jokes in this. Stephanie and Ryan, although repetitive in their bickering, just crack me up so much. I loved that scene when MacArthur kept making fun of them for making out too much and then in the confessional, she said that if they were pushed over the edge, then welcome to crazytown! The many scenes with Stephanie and Ryan bickering were really hilarious and I liked that exchange when Stephanie told Ryan to put on his chicken hat and drive, and then Ryan was like, "Chickens don't wear hats!" And the two of them fighting while driving was hilarious. Oh yeah, and let's not forget that scene when Stephanie knocks out Ryan towards that waterfall. Junior's interactions with the two of them were also great, especially when Stephanie said that Junior was more manly than Ryan. Then Junior remarks that the two of them shouldn't have kids XD. Speaking of Junior, I liked that subplot that he was involved in in this episode. Basically, you have Dwayne treating him like a little kid with the lollipop and the life jacket and all, and Junior being all embarrassed about it. Then, you have him show off his chest hair and kiss a rhino to prove that he's a man. He also has a crush on Carrie, who unfortunately doesn't date younger guys. You tried Junior :P. Then, you have Dwayne going insane in a rather creepy but humorous way, and then having a "sweet little" reunion. I really like Junior in general. He's a cute, smart, and very ambitious kid. Spud was also really hilarious in this episode, especially with his delayed reaction times with the daters' car and thanking Rock for his compliment. Not to mention his epic emerge from the sea and that running gag of him saying, "We're in first place?! Alright! We're killin' it!" I also liked that other subplot of Jacques and Josee going to Hawaii to put their bad luck charm back in its place. I liked that dance offering that they did as well as the scene with the pilot reminding them of the fact that they got silver. And in a very shocking twist, they came in last, but it was non-elimination! And they also hinted sabotage for their future in the game, which ought to make things more interesting. My friend despises these guys like crazy, but I find them pretty interesting and entertaining characters. I also really liked all the unique selfies at the waterfall and with the rhino. Also, Emma's taking the selfie instead of Kitty this time! I also cracked up when Ennui and Crimson took their selfies by putting black make-up on that rhino and at the waterfall when Ennui was all like, "Weeee" and Crimson was like, "Whatever." Geoff also glues his hat on his head with white stallion glue. It will hold, mold, and won't cost you gold! There were other scenes that I liked, like MacArthur telling Sanders, "If you don't find this dance motivating, there ain't much I can do for ya!", Rock bizarrely exclaiming that there is a vegetarian lion, Owen cannon-balling on the raft and then sending Noah flying towards the waterfall, MacArthur comparing rhinos to dogs, and the final stretch between the cadets and the surfer dudes. Overall, this is a great episode that is jam-packed with jokes and excitement every second. Category:Blog posts